Teddy Duncan
]] Theodora "Teddy" Duncan Theodora Rebecca " Teddy" Duncan is a kind, intelligent, girly, creative, mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. Teddy loves to go shopping, hang out with her best friend, Ivy, and going to the movies. It is suggested that her favorite color is blue and purple. Teddy gets excellent grades and excels in English, math and science ("Teddy's Little Helper"). She also likes music ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). It is also suggested that she enjoys acting as she auditions for the role of Beauty in her school production of Beauty and the Beast, ''in which she was the Beast, and she was in her school's fourth grade production of ''The Sound Of Music ("Sleepless in Denver"). It is unknown which part she plays but Bob finds a flier to her production ("Charlie in Charge"). Based on her appearance and personality, she probably got the part of Liesel or Maria. Sometime her best friend Ivy calls her "T". Teddy can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Teddy also is easily embarrassed, especially by her family members. She blushes when Spencer's rich parents see her family members acting ridiculously on the local news. After admitting to be related to them, she actually burps out loud twice and can't deny who she is and confesses to frequently sweating, farting and burping ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Teddy can also be extremely sensitive about her grades. She gets upset and even a little mad when she gets her first B ("Teddy's Little Helper"), even though Bs aren't that bad. She goes as far as even using Charlie just to please her teacher and get an A. In "Teddy's Bear", she angrily snaps the point of her teacher's pencil when he refuses to change her grade and ends up getting detention. She also gets mad at her ex-boyfriend Derek when he's not upset that she broke up with him, as she was expecting him to make a big deal out of it and beg her not to break up with him. Personal life Teddy was born to Bob and Amy Duncan. When she turned two, she wanted a Howdy Puppy. She never got one, and still is upset about it ("Charlie is 2!") Also in season 3 she is in 11 th grade and because of this she is stressed more often due to tests,projects,SATs and in season 4 she is in 12th grade and more relaxed due to the pressure of 11th grade over. She dresses kinda Boho Gallery For Teddy's gallery go here. Category:Family Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:1995 births Category:Residents of Denver